The Eight Uncles Are Kidnapped!
Saturday, June 19, 1897 It all began on a dark night in London, England. A horse-drawn carriage was being pulled by its driver. The horse snorted and neighed as it walked into a puddle, causing a newspaper to fly out of the way. Up on the curb, there was a small house of the eight uncles, where there was a lighted window, and eight figures are living there. Inside the house, there lived three mice, eight human girls, two foxes, a cat, a pink hedgehog, two snakes, a panda bear, a dog, and a wolf. One of them was a mouse, wearing a blue dress and a matching bow. She also wears yellow slippers. Her name was Minnie Mouse. The second one was a 10-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black hair ribbon with a bow top centered in her hair. She also wears a light blue dress with a white pinafore apron, corset, petticoat, and stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her name was Alice Liddell. The third one was a 12-year-old girl with dirty blonde, almost light brown, hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue hair ribbon holding her curly ponytail. She also wears a sky-blue nightgown and black bedroom ballet slippers. Her name was Wendy Darling. The fourth one was a 5-year-old mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, chocolate brown eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a round head, and little hands and feet. She also wears white panties, a matching blouse with short, puffy sleeves, matching frilly, knee-length bloomers, a blue jumper that is similar to Dorothy Gale's dress, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name was Olivia Flaversham. The fifth one was an 8-year-old Hawaiian girl with tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes, wearing white panties, a red muumuu with white patterned leaves and dark blue sandals. She also wears a pink flower in her hair. Her name was Lilo Pelekai. The sixth one was a 14-year-old girl with auburn hair and crystal blue/indigo eyes, wearing a white top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts, underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wears a silver necklace with a silver bead, a black choker, a yellow wristband and a purple arm band on her left arm. She also wears a pair of bracelets on her right arm. Her name was Kairi. The seventh one was a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with pink fur, pink quills, peach skin, and green eyes, wearing a red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes, and a red hair band. She also wears white gloves with gold ring bracelets. Her name was Amy Rose. The eighth one was a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a school uniform consisting of a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a blue vest, a pink tie, a grey skirt with a yellow Mickey Mouse logo, white socks, and black shoes. Her name was Kilala Reno. The ninth one was a 13-year-old girl with straight red hair and blue eyes, wearing square glasses, a blue shirt with a star on it, a star barette in her hair, a black skirt and pumps with her trademarks star-shirt. She also wears white knee high socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a lab coat. Her name was Susan Test. The tenth one was a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white lace dress and blue sandals. Her name was Namine. The eleventh one was a green snake with azure eyes and green scales, wearing two lotus flowers on her head. Her name was Viper. The twelfth one was an 18-year-old girl with golden blonde hair (that is 70 feet long) and green eyes, wearing a purple dress with long, frilly baby pink sleeves, and a lavender bodice. She is also barefoot. Her name was Rapunzel. The thirteenth one was a black and white panda bear with green eyes and a black nose, wearing only a pair of tan pants. His name was Po, Minnie's father and Kairi's uncle. The fourteenth one was an Arabic dog with light brown fur, a black nose, eyes, and ears, wearing loose Arabian clothing. His name was Dijon the thief, Alice's uncle and Kilala's father. The fifteenth one was a fox with red fur and brown eyes, wearing a green shirt, matching pants, a blue cloak, a dirty green top hat, and white opera gloves. His name was Honest John Worthington Foulfellow, or Honest John for short, Wendy's uncle and Namine's father. The sixteenth one was a half-bald mouse with tan fur, a red mustache and sideburns, curvy, pink ears, a black nose, white buckteeth, and brown eyes. He wears spectacles that are too big for his head, a creamy shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a red bow tie, an olive green apron, dark brown trousers, and brown shoes. His name was Hiram Flaversham, Olivia's father. The seventeenth one was a fox with auburn fur, tan markings at his face, ear innards, palms, soles, and underbelly, a bushy tail with a white top, white cheeks, black eyebrows, and turquoise eyes, wearing a white turtleneck shirt and black pants. His name was Dr. Horace N. Buggy, Lilo's uncle and Susan's father. The eighteenth one was a yellow cat with a white muzzle, a black nose, whiskers, triangular ears, and a long tail, wearing a purple hat with a black ribbon around the "dome." He also wears a matching vest with black buttons going down the front. His name was Top Cat, Amy's uncle. The nineteenth one was an Indian python with golden yellow skin, yellow eyeballs, and golden brown spots on his back. His name was Kaa, Viper's uncle. The twentieth and last one was a wolf with tan fur and a black nose, wearing a purple hat with a black rimband, a white shirt collar, and a black bowtie. His name was Hokey Wolf, Rapunzel's uncle. All twenty are celebrating the girls' birthday. Alice had just turned 10, Wendy and Amy had just turned 12, Olivia had just turned 5, Lilo had just turned 8, Kairi, Kilala, and Namine had just turned 14, Susan had just turned 13, and Rapunzel had just turned 18. "You know, daddy," said Minnie. "This is our very best birthday." Po smiled. "Ah, but...my friends and I haven't given you your presents yet." The twelve princesses gasped in excitement, and Alice chirped, "What are they? What are they?" "Now have patience, girls." said Dijon. "Close your eyes, please." Honest John advised Wendy and Namine. The girls covered their eyes. The eight men headed over to a small cupboard, they stopped as they saw the girls trying to sneak a peek between their fingers (except Viper, of course, since she's a snake). "Ah, ah, ah, no! No peeking now." Hiram said. Wendy and Namine giggled as they and the others went back to covering their eyes. Po, Dijon, Honest John, Hiram, Horace, Top Cat, Kaa, and Hokey took out twelve toys that resembled flower buds - blue for Minnie and Susan, light blue for Alice, sky-blue for Wendy, baby blue for Olivia, red for Lilo and Amy, violet for Kairi, pink for Kilala, white for Namine, green for Viper, and purple for Rapunzel. The eight uncles winded up the toys up before putting them down. Then Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel all uncovered their eyes and smiled as they looked at the flowers that transformed into dancing mouse ballerinas with white fur, pink heart-shaped noses, blue eyes, curvy pink ears, and black hair tied in buns, which danced. "Oh, Uncle John! You made these just for us?" Wendy asked with a smile. "They're so beautiful!" Olivia said. "One of them's my favorite color!" said Lilo. "So is mine!" added Amy. Unknown to the twenty, two figures were walking down the street and grunting as they went over to the eight uncles' house with evil smiles. Back inside, the toys have finished their dance. "Do you like them, girls?" asked Horace. "We've never seen any toys like these!" Kairi said. "We made them ourselves, and my friends and I thought you'd greatly enjoy them." said Top Cat. "You're the most wonderful fathers and uncles in the...in the whole world!" smiled Kilala, as she and the others gave Dijon and his friends a hug. Unbeknownst to Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Po, Dijon, Honest John, Hiram, Horace, Top Cat, Kaa, and Hokey, however, there was a loud rattling noise at their front door. The eight uncles wrapped their arms around their nieces protectively. "Who's that?" gasped Susan. "I don't know." Kaa said, who was quite worried, along with the other men. They put their nieces into a small cupboard and said, "Quickly, girls! Stay in here and don't come out until we say so." The eight uncles closed the cupboard door...and in the nick of time as the same two figures burst in through the open window. The first was a fox with red fur, wearing a yellow green hat, pale white shirt, forest green vest, and green pants. His name was Br'er Fox. The second one was a bear with brown fur, wearing a red fedora and a blue unbuttoned dress shirt. His name was Br'er Bear. As Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel peeked out, they gasped when they saw their uncles fight with the fox and bear, knocking down a few tables in the fight. The fight itself caused the cupboard door to be closed all the way, pushing the twelve princesses further inside. "No, please! Let us go!" Hokey pleaded. "Now we gotcha, eight uncles!" Br'er Fox smirked. "Oh! Minnie! Kairi!" Po cried. Before long, all was silent. The girls were horrified. The whole toy shop was a mess, with stuff destroyed or knocked down. And as if that isn't bad enough, their uncles were nowhere in sight! "Father, where are you?" Namine asked frantically. "Uncle Kaa, where are you?" Viper asked. She and the others looked out a broken window in hopes that the eight uncles were around. Tears were shed as Rapunzel called out, "UNCLE HOKEY! UNCLE HOKEY!!!" But Hokey and the others were nowhere in sight. They had been kidnapped! CoolZDane and LionKingRulez present The Great Mouse Detective (Twelve Princesses version) With the voices of Corey Burton as Timothy Q. Mouse Kevin Clash as Jim Crow Mel Winkler as Preacher Crow Jaleel White as Straw Hat Crow Kevin Michael Richardson as Fat Crow Quinn Dempsey Stiller as Glasses Crow Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca and Honest John Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles Jess Harnell as Dinky and Br'er Fox Jim Cummings as Boomer and Kaa Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse Liz Callaway as the singing voice of Minnie Mouse Hynden Walch as Alice Liddell Diana Kaarina as the singing voice of Alice Harriet Owen as Wendy Darling Jonatha Brooke as the singing voice of Wendy Noah Cyrus as Olivia Flaversham Alyson Stoner as the singing voice of Olivia Flaversham Madison Pettis as Lilo Pelekai Miley Cyrus as the singing voice of Lilo Pelekai Hayden Panettiere as Kairi Demi Lovato as the singing voice of Kairi Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose Kate Higgins as the singing voice of Amy Rose Tara Strong as Kilala Reno and Twilight Sparkle Taylor Swift as the singing voice of Kilala Reno Maryke Hendrikse as Susan Test Selena Gomez as the singing voice of Susan Test Meaghan Jette Martin as Namine Ashley Tisdale as the singing voice of Namine Celine Dion as the singing voice of Viper Lucy Liu as Viper Mandy Moore as Rapunzel Scott Bakula as Danny Brad Kane as the singing voice of Danny Elizabeth Daily as Gideon Drake Bell as the singing voice of Gideon Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan Stevie Brock as the singing voice of Peter Pan Frankie Jonas as Fievel Mousekewitz Jake T. Austin as the singing voice of Fievel Mousekewitz Chris Sanders as Stitch David Henrie as the singing voice of Stitch Jesse McCartney as Ventus Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna Billy Crawford as the singing voice of Knuckles the Echidna Jason Marsdon as Rei Aaron Lohr as the singing voice of Rei Andrew Francis as Gil Nexdor Tyley Ross as the singing voice of Gil Nexdor Haley Joel Osment as Sora Kevin Jonas as the singing voice of Sora David Cross as Crane Donny Osmond as the singing voice of Crane Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel Bill Fagerbakke as Br'er Bear Jack Black as Po the Panda Richard Libertini as Dijon the Thief Will Smith as Hiram Flaversham Billy West as Dr. Horace N. Buggy Tom Kenny as Top Cat Jim Carrey as Hokey Wolf Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Angela Basset as Big Mama Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmake